The Developmental Core will support the research development and mentoring needs of the members of Vanderbilt Meharry Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at an exciting time in AIDS research at both institutions. This Core lead recruitment of the pest faculty candidates, mentor them for success, and retain them as productive HIV researchers through the following specific aims: 1. To broadly market requests for proposals and fund Developmental Core Awards for either (a) interdisciplinary HIV/AIDS research projects or (b) new HIV/AIDS research pilot projects. The funding program will encourage interactions between VU and MMC researchers, and innovative studies of any aspect of racial/ethnic or sexual disparities in HIV infection. 2. To recruit investigators in areas targeted for research growth within six CFAR Scientific Programs (HIV Immunopathogenesis and Vaccines, Human Genomics Relevant to HIV, International HIV Research, Host Cell Factors and Pathogenesis, NeuroAIDS including behavioral or substance abuse research, and HIV Pathogenesis and Chemotherapy Innovation) 3. To support the educational needs of new and established Vanderbilt-Meharry D-CFAR investigators. This will include an HIV Pathogenesis Seminar series with invited external speakers and a Works-ln-Progress seminar series that will encourage links between VU and MMC. In addition a once-monthly Journal club will be used to highlight the latest in translational and clinical HIV research. 4. To develop and coordinate an advisory and mentoring system for HIV/AIDS investigators. The success of this Developmental CFAR will be measured by our ability to help new investigators to obtain and sustain extramural funding for HIV/AIDS research.